


Sweet Smiles and Liquor

by TamaoHime



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoHime/pseuds/TamaoHime
Summary: Jinki's hard and disappointing daily routine ends in the local bar, where he is always greeted by the soothing deep voice and gorgeous smile of it's nameless bartender, which relax the built up tensions of the day.Cross posted from AFF, Originally published Jan (chp 1) and Sep (chp 2) 2018.





	1. End of a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an OnHo two shot, now a chaptered story due to popular demand XD, which was meant to be released on my birthday, Dec 19th, to celebrate the December babies birthdays in 2017. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn't finish it at the time. Although it is late, I hope you will still enjoy it and celebrate our bubbly babies' birthdays with me ❤️

  


He took a sip of his drink, the liquid searing a path down his throat, his eyes watching the man behind the bar over it’s rim.  
He had yet to build up the courage to talk to him. They'd only exchanged the few required words it took to order a drink and even those had become unnecessary as he had been coming regularly enough to instantly be given his usual without any unneeded conversation.  
He still didn't know the tall handsome man's name, it being a casual place where name tags were not required.

A woman walked in and seated herself two seats away from him, calling for the bartender's attention.  
After placing her order she initiated light conversation with the unnamed man.  
He listened closely, hoping maybe this time to catch his name or, failing that, some information about the man.  
He lasted five minutes into what turned into the woman's life story before giving up and sighing into his now empty glass.  
A hand appeared around his depleted drink, a low voice asking "should I refill that for you?'  
He lifted his eyes to meet the beautiful large brown orbs of the bartender. He was lost in their depths, yet somehow made his head nod and the eyes were gone, a wall of dimly lit liquor bottles in their place.  
He received his drink and a heart stopping smile he couldn't help returning, before the beauty returned to the conversation with the woman.  
He observed silently, noting sadly that the woman was quite attractive, surely a better catch than him. A beautiful doll like her would be preferable to him. A man… and a somewhat clumsy one at that... Not to mention his sense of humor, which some would describe as questionable.

The woman eventually left, he'd missed her departure, too busy mulling over his misfortune in life, topped off by falling for a guy in such an unforgiving country.  
He was tired, it had been a long day both at the office and at the volunteer clinic, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave the mesmerising presence of the young bartender.

The loud crash and hiss pulled him away from his thoughts.  
There were bits of broken glass from what looked like a bottle all over the counter and the man was clutching his hand, face scrunched in pain.  
He didn't think as he jumped up, pulling his bag with him, and went over to the other's side.  
"Let me see" he held out his hand for the bartender to show him his own.  
The tall man hesitated "I'm, fine, it's just a cut"  
He searched the younger man's eyes "please?"  
The man gave in with a sigh, removing the clutching hand.  
There was a long red gash down the palm of his hand.  
He gently pulled him to the sink, rinsing the injured hand gently before getting to work, pulling swabs and bandages out of his bag.  
"It's not too deep, so you won't need stitches. You'll have to avoid using the hand for a few days to prevent the wound from opening or getting infected."  
The taller nodded, watching him in fascination.  
"You're a doctor?"  
"Med school dropout. I volunteer at a clinic nearby most evenings"  
He couldn't look up. Didn't want to. Most people gave him that "so you could have been a doctor but aren't" look, he didn't want to see it just now. Not on this man.  
He focused on wrapping the bandage around his hand.  
He let it go after placing the little clasp to hold the bandage in place.  
"Thank you. May I know my savior's name?"  
"It's Jinki, Lee Jinki"  
Jinki finally looked up at the man.  
He had a beautiful smile spread across his face, lighting up his round eyes.  
Jinki found himself lost in their depths.  
"Thank you Jinki"  
Jinki absently nodded, eyes locked on the other's, his heart loudly pounding in his chest.  
He realized just how close they were, both standing in the small space behind the bar.  
He pulled his eyes away, taking in the shattered bottle as he did so.  
"I-I'll help you clean up, uh..."  
He glanced back up at him shyly, he hadn't asked for his name.  
"Uh, oh, it's Minho, Choi Minho"  
Minho. He liked it.  
"I'll help you clean up, Minho, you just rest your hand."  
Jinki didn't give him a chance to protest, efficiently cleaning up the broken pieces.  
"Thank you again, Jinki" minho said softly, his deep voice reverberating in jinki's chest.  
"It's the least I could do for you"  
"For me?"  
A flushed jinki realized what he was saying and tried to explain it away  
"I mean, you remember what I drink, you even prepare it for me in advance, and- and I've noticed the discounts you've given me on my tougher days."

Minho's eyes widened. He hadn't realized jinki had noticed the pre-prepared drinks, or the discounts. The man never looked at the bill before paying.

 

He'd taken a liking to Jinki, a regular who always sat at the bar, never talking to the bartender yet cutely peeking at him when he thought Minho wasn't looking.  
The sunny smiles he got from the man made his efforts worth it every single time.

The bar was empty due to it being past closing time, he always let Jinki stay until the very last moment though, reluctantly handing him the bill only when he needed him to leave.

 

Jinki was standing behind the bar with him, the narrow space not designed for more than one person, only a step separated them . His cheeks were cutely red in his flustered state.  
What if...?  
Yet, if he was wrong, if he'd only imagined that connection, he'd never see the man again.  
Minho took that separating step closer, drawing Jinki's puzzled attention up to his face.  
"Thank you anyway" he said in a deep whisper, causing Jinki's whole body to vibrate with the tone, he was so close.  
Their gazes locked and they were drowning in each other's eyes, faces only inches apart.  
Each was acutely aware of the tiny gap separating them.  
Jinki could smell the faint scent of aftershave from Minho and Minho the liquor on Jinki's breath.  
They each felt the air leaving the other's mouth on their lips.

And then softness. Plump and sweet.

Jinki's eyes fluttered shut, leaning in further.  
Heart leaping in his chest Minho wrapped his arms around the shorter's slimmer body, pulling him in so they were flush against each other, his nerves completely vanishing upon feeling Jinki's fingers entangle in his long locks.  
They stood there, lips melding, arms caressing, lost in a bubble of bliss, for what seemed like eternity and at the same time like mere moments.  
They pulled away, inhaling deeply, small smiles creeping onto their faces as they continued to gaze at each other.  
A small blush sneaked onto Minho's cheeks as he looked slightly down, mustering the courage for his next sentence.  
"Would you, possibly, if you're interested at all, like to have a coffee with me?"  
He looked back up to be greeted by the sunshine radiance of Jinki's smile.  
"I'd love to go on a date with you"


	2. Dress Up

Jinki straightened his collar one more time in front of the mirror, his long hair combed to the side, giving him an elegant look.

Was he too dressed up?

Maybe a button up and slacks were too formal, maybe he should have gone with something more casual? He'd never paid much attention to clothing before, as long as it had fit and was comfortable it had worked.

He was coming to regret that now. His wardrobe choices were limited to formal attire, loose workout sweats and a couple of t-shirts and sweaters that didn't fall into the two categories.

He opted for pulling a plain sweater over the shirt, in the hopes it wouldn't get too hot, and folded the shirt's collar around its neck.

It would have to do.

He glanced at the clock above his bed, still 45 minutes before he needed to leave.

He paced around nervously, wondering how early he could be without it being weird. Which led him to thinking about the gorgeous young man, Minho, who's lips hadn't left his mind since they had shared that beautiful intimate moment two nights ago.

Was he nervous too? Was he also fretting about what to wear and when to arrive?

 

 

Minho closed the cupboard door and glanced at his watch. As he'd expected, he had finished getting ready in half an hour and had some time to stop by the florist on the way in order to buy a rose for his date.

Everything had been easy, automatic almost. He was a girl magnet, with his good looks and cool charm and had therefore been on more dates than he could count. The process of getting ready for a date came easily to him, the choice of clothing a no brainer. The only difference between all those dates and this one was that he actually cared this time.

He'd never once gotten attached to or had feelings for any of the girls he'd gone out with.

He'd never really tried to impress them, at most just wooing enough to get them in bed.

He'd never had a second date.

He wanted a second date with Jinki.

He had never dated a man before. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up, this was not just another girl after his body, this was someone he had been building a silent bond with for months, both too shy and nervous to attempt revealing their feelings until the other night.

He zipped up his leather jacket and headed for the door, he hoped thirty minutes wasn't overly early for this date.

 

 

Jinki stepped into the small restaurant, a small bell above the door dinging his arrival.

He scanned the room nervously, wondering if Minho had somehow beaten him to the restaurant, despite being twenty five minutes ahead of schedule.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw the tall man rise from a chair and head towards him, a beautiful white rose in hand.  
A white rose... Don't those mean...

Minho stopped in front of him, holding out the rose. A shy smile decorated his handsome features. With a shy smile of his own Jinki accepted the flower, making Minho's smile widen into a grin, which, of course, caused Jinki to grin in return.

A small cough from the waitress trying to get by made them realize they were blocking the entryway.

Minho stretched out his arm towards the table he had been sitting at "after you". Jinki nodded mutely and headed over to the table with Minho on his heels. He reached out to pull back his chair, but another hand was there first, already pulling it out for him.

"Ah, oh, thank you" he muttered. He felt his cheeks warm, it was surely noticeable.

Minho sat down across from him, a cute goofy smile on his lips, which Jinki was pretty sure he himself was mirroring. They looked at each other, grinning stupidly, eyes locked, hearts pounding in their chests. Jinki couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"So, um, you're early"

"So are you"

He's not wrong. Where was his witty humor when he needed it? "Did you wait long?"

"No, not long"

Jinki looked down, fiddling with the rose in his hands. Was Minho implying something that he chose to give him a white rose?

"First awkward questions for the night off the table, now tell me, what is it you do? You mentioned a volunteer clinic?" Minho leaned forward, truly eager to hear about his life, his interests.

"Yes" Jinki was leaning forward too, just as eager to share as Minho was to learn. "It's the Hoenamu clinic down in Itaewon, we help those in need who cannot afford to pay regular hospital bills or health insurance."

Jinki's eyes were alight as he described his experiences at the clinic, the daily routine, the patients, the ones he had helped, the joy at seeing the people whose lives had been changed for the better by his efforts. Minho couldn't help being interested and excited about this. Jinki's world was completely different than his.

He got to hear people's stories, would give useful advise once in a while, but most of the time he was a captive audience, an open ear to listen to their problems as they washed away the pain. Yet Jinki, he changed lives, saved lives, he made a difference.

"And the baby was born right into my hands. It was the first time I'd ever held something so precious, the beginning of this baby’s life was in my hands". He stopped a moment. "Oh, um, no pun intended" He really hadn’t been trying to be witty this time. Minho went over what he had just said and grinned when he picked up on it. He'd heard worse.

"It's fine" he smiled, reassuringly placing his hand over Jinki's smaller one. "It was kinda funny"

Jinki blushed, a cute shy smile on his face and looked down, eyes on the table between them. Minho lowered his gaze to follow the other's, landing on their hands, still connected in the middle of the table.

"Oh, sorry" he pulled his hands back to his lap.

 

Their food arrived just in time to prevent an awkward silence. Jinki had stopped his narration earlier long enough for them to place an order before continuing. They cut into their food, a few moments of silence as each concentrated on their dish.  
Jinki glanced at the flower in his lap. A white rose. "I have a question"

Minho looked up "yes of course, what is it?"

"Why..." Why a white rose? "Why bartending?"

Minho's gorgeous smile made his heart miss a beat. The rose could wait, he wanted more of this mesmerizing expression. "It's all the things I enjoy in one job"

"Oh, how so?" Jinki leaned forward a little, not taking his eyes off Minho's face.

"Well, I get paid to play around with alcohol" he smirked "I get to work later hours and best of all I get to meet and talk to people everyday. Every once in a while I get to hear amazing stories, touching stories, heartbreaking stories, each one new and different from the last." His gaze is happily distant "Sometimes I can even help, give advice, and feel the happiness of the other person." He brought his eyes back to meet Jinki's "and sometimes I meet the most amazing people, who I want to hear more from than just a single small slice of their life over a drink."  
Jinki felt his face heating and attempted to cover it by taking a sip from his water glass.

As he did, the menus stacked at the edge of the table caught his attention and an idea formed. He placed his glass back on the table and made eye contact with their waiter, who quickly came over to see what he wanted.

"I’ll take a bottle of your Bordeaux” He said with a smile. He’d rather just a glass each, but few places offer such luxuries. So very few places offer wine to begin with. The waiter nodded and rushed away to fetch his order. Jinki caught Minho’s puzzled look from the corner of his eye and turned back towards him, a big sunny smile now on his face.

"I wanted to do something special for you” his hands nervously fiddled with the rose in his lap but he kept his eyes on Minho’s. “You are always the one providing me with drinks, taking the time and care for me, so now it’s my turn.” Minho was left speechless as the waiter swiftly returned with two glasses and a bottle. After placing the glasses in front of the men he presented the bottle to Jinki, who nodded, then opened it, but was stopped before he could pour Jinki’s glass.

"Let me, please” The waiter nodded and handed the bottle over to Jinki, who first poured into Minho’s glass and only then into his own. Once the waiter was gone, he raised his glass towards Minho. “To you, my charming and caring bartender who never lets my glass stay dry” He smiled goofily. Minho raised his glass as well, returning the smile “to my best customer” he joked. With soft chuckles they clinked their glasses and took a sip. Minho’s eyes lit up “this is pretty good”. Jinki’s eyes turned into cute crescents as he smiled in relief “Glad you like it”.

Minho took a few more sips, letting the fruity liquid roll on his tongue, before asking “what kind of wine was this again?”

"It’s a Bordeaux” he handed Minho the wine menu he had spotted earlier “I don’t know much about wines, but I know this one is usually good and fruity” he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed “you probably know more about it than I do”.

"Wines are less my area of expertise” the taller smiled sheepishly ”though ask me anything about cocktails and there is nothing I don’t know” he finished with a slightly cocky grin.

"You’re on” a spark of mischief appeared in Jinki’s eyes. “What goes into a screwdriver?”

Minho’s grin only grew “starting easy are we? Orange juice and vodka, on ice with an orange slice on top”

"How bout a White Russian” Jinki challenged, leaning forward, eyes never leaving the bartender’s face. “Are you making this easy on purpose?” Minho chuckled, also leaning in. “Vodka, cream and coffee liqueur, on ice, stirred nice and slow” Minho took a sip of his wine, an aura of pride and victory surrounding him.

Jinki took a sip of his own wine “Well, this time you have to say how much of each ingredient as well. So, what about a Bloody Mary?”

 

 

After finishing the meal, and a bottle of wine between them, a short argument had ensued over who would pay the bill, which was resolved by both agreeing to split it. They exited the restaurant into the cool night air. They looked at each other nervously, each gazing at the other with a stupid grin on his face before ducking his head in embarrassment, both unsure whether to say their goodbyes or to offer a way to prolong their date.

"Let me walk you home” Minho offered before he could chicken out. The shorter could only nod sheepishly, biting his lip to contain a squeal of joy that wanted to escape his mouth. “It’s this way” he gestured with his hand down the road.

"After you”

 

 

"You said you were volunteering" Minho broke the silence before it could get awkward. "Do you have a day job as well?"

"Yes, I do, I have to somehow pay for all those drinks you serve me" he chuckled softly, hoping the taller man would not push for more details. Minho was either not very perceptive or too perceptive, for he asked "What is it that you do though?" He was genuinely curious. How did such a nice and gentle man spend his days?

"I'masecretary" Jinki mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't quite hear that" Minho said softly, wondering maybe he should change the subject before he screws something up. As he was about to, Jinki repeated himself.

"I'm a secretary. At a clinic." He sighed, looking at the houses they were passing. He waited for Minho to let out that disappointed 'oh' people made when they found out what he did. It never came.

"So wait, you work at a clinic and you volunteer at a clinic? Wow. That's just amazing. You're basically helping people 24 - 7" Minho sounded awed, which he was. This soft man beside him really gave himself to helping people. How did he have the good fortune of meeting him? Of dating him??

Jinki raised his gaze to Minho's face beside him, eyes full of wonder. He thought, he, the plain, boring, not amounting to much, Lee Jinki, was amazing? He studied the handsome face smiling bashfully down at him, butterflies swarming in his stomach at the thought of having someone so nice and kind by his side.

He was so lost in Minho's face that he stopped paying attention to where he was going.  
"Oh"  
The soft noise left his throat as his toe caught on a protruding piece of paving and he lost his balance, plunging face forward towards the hard concrete before him.  
A hand around his arm halted his decent. Another was placed on his shoulder as Minho gently helped him get upright.  
“You OK?” Minho stood in front of him searching his eyes for any pain. “I’m fine Minho, thank you for catching me” He glared at the floor, feeling his face burn.  
“Any time” Minho stepped away, slowly sliding his hands off of Jinki. Instead of completely letting go though, he gently clasped the other’s hand, whom, to his relief, didn’t pull it away. He peeked sideways to gage the shorter man’s reaction. Jinki was looking at the ground, face flushed and now all smiles. Minho released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and tightened his grasp slightly, receiving a soft squeeze in return.  
They resumed walking in silence, both occupied with the feeling of their fingers in the tight warm grip, shivers and sparks running up their arms from the contact.

 

The walk was over all too soon as they reached a squat apartment building which Jinki announced as his place. Minho was reluctant to let go of the older, already addicted to the sensation of the slightly smaller hand in his.  
Jinki gently withdrew his hand from the younger’s, bringing it to twiddle with the rose along with the other one. “Thank you, Minho. It was really fun tonight, I… I hope we can do this again soon” He smiled while slightly biting his lip.  
“I had a great time too” Minho returned a warm smile. “We should definitely do this again”  
“So… Um… Good night” Jinki shuffled slightly, wanting to linger, but knowing that their enjoyable outing was coming to an end.  
“Good night Jinki”  
Jinki turned to go inside, the door halfway open when he noticed Minho was still in the same spot, focus on his black shoes, biting his lip. “Minho… Is-” The words died on his lips as Minho stepped forward. “Jinki, I… Can I… Can we-” He licked his lips nervously and tried again.

 

“May I kiss you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This originally started out as a 2 shot, which kind of wound up a 3 shot, and due to reader requests on AFF is now a chaptered story.
> 
> I would like to add that I had quite the hard time writing their date because, for the life of me, I can’t remember my last date, let alone any before that (It’s been at least… 3 years? 4?) so I seriously do not remember what you do on a date. Hope it came out ok ^^’
> 
> Also comments are awesome, cuz they tell us authors how we are doing and gives us motivation to keep writing :)


	3. View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the huuugeee delay, so um, a short recap to remind you what this story is about ^^'
> 
> Short recap: 
> 
> ch 1 - Jinki is a frequent customer at Minho's bar. One night around closing Minho cuts his hand and Jinki helps him clean and bandage the wound in the small space behind the bar, leading to the pair's first kiss.  
> ch 2 - The two nervous men spend a pleasant date at a small restaurant, Minho giving Jinki a white rose and they soon become comfortable with each other, gaining a little insight into each other's lives. Neither wishes the date to end and Minho ends up walking Jinki home.
> 
> “So… Um… Good night” Jinki shuffled slightly, wanting to linger, but knowing that their enjoyable outing was coming to an end.  
> “Good night Jinki”  
> Jinki turned to go inside, the door halfway open when he noticed Minho was still in the same spot, focus on his black shoes, biting his lip. “Minho… Is-” The words died on his lips as Minho stepped forward. “Jinki, I… Can I… Can we-” He licked his lips nervously and tried again.

"May I kiss you?"

It came out sudden and a little shaky. Jinki stared down at his feet, biting his lower lip nervously, face a flushed pink. Minho gaped a moment, speechless, as the words he’d been about to utter did not leave his own mouth. As if reading his mind, it was Jinki who had asked him instead.

Without a reply and not giving it another thought, Minho took a deep breath and strode over to the shorter man, engulfing him in his long arms, causing Jinki to raise his head in surprise. He brought his face down so their noses brushed lightly, before slowly closing the distance, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

He leaned in more, causing the older man to step back, Minho moving with him and the building's door slammed shut behind them.  
He took another step forward, then another, until Jinki's back bumped into the hallway wall. He pressed into him, their bodies flush, lips passionately meeting, hearts beating rapidly. He ghosted his hand over Jinki's lower back, sending a shiver down the shorter man's spine, the softest moan escaping between their lips.

Slam.

The loud noise of a door closing nearby had the two jumping apart nervously.  
Rubbing the back of his head, Jinki offered softly "would you like to come up?"  
Loud footsteps echoed down the stairs, the two remained still and silent as a slim man with blond and pink hair walked past, not even sparing them a glance as he hastened out the door.

They looked back at each other and Minho smiled "Yes, I'd like to".  
They ascended the stairs quietly, each attempting to cool his burning cheeks. They arrived in front of a door with a shiny gold '14' on it and Minho made a mental note to remember the number, while Jinki fished his keys out of his pocket. Jinki stepped inside once the door was open, holding it for Minho and flicking on the entryway light.

Minho stepped into the long narrow apartment, slipping off his shoes before following Jinki inside, letting the door shut quietly behind him. The man looked a little lost, standing in the middle of his own living room, one hand rubbing the back of his head, the other still holding the white rose Minho had given him, unsure of what he should do next. He didn't get guests very often.  
"Would you like a drink?" He offered after a somewhat awkward silence, remembering what people do when they have guests in their house.  
Minho nodded and stepped aside, allowing Jinki to access his small kitchen, the small space between it's counters even smaller than the space he had behind the bar at work.  
After gently placing the rose on the living room coffee table, Jinki came over, stopping in front of him though, half biting his lip. Minho gave him a puzzled look and Jinki indicated with his hand towards the cupboard behind him. "My fridge is over there"  
"Oh" feeling a little foolish, Minho stepped aside and watched the other man open the cupboard, which turns out was his fridge, and retrieve two beer bottles.

"Let's sit" Jinki motioned towards the couch along the right side wall of the small living room. He set down the bottles on the coffee table and looked up to see Minho standing just beyond it, gazing mesmerized out of the floor to ceiling window at the end of the petite room.  
He smiled and stepped over to the distracted man. "Like the view?"  
"It's beautiful" he muttered, not tearing his gaze away from the sparkling city lights splayed out below them.  
Jinki gazed with crescent eyes at the tall man by his side "yes, it is" then turned to face the window, enjoying the view with the warm presence beside him. There was a comfortable silence between them as they took in the view.

The comfortable silence was broken as he felt Minho's warm fingers find his own, wrapping around them, giving a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back and turned his face towards him, eyes locking, the view before them no longer as important or as mesmerizing as the other's gaze.

Their lips met again, eyelids fluttering closed, the sensation of the warm soft lips filling their senses.  
Minho's free hand found its way to the shorter's back, pulling him closer. Jinki bringing his own hand up to clutch Minho's arm, lips still breathtakingly moving together. Minho allowed his hand to slip lower down, finding a gap between Jinki's shirt and his belt. He let his finger graze the soft skin he'd exposed. Jinki let out a sharp gasp, startling Minho as he pushed away from him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, trying but failing to say something, finally biting his lip nervously.  
Minho panicked slightly, wide eyes searching the other's face "I'm so sorry, did - did I hurt you? Are you ok?"  
Jinki shifted slightly, his eyes sliding towards the window. "I'm fine, it's just, uh..." His cheeks reddened, "that's the first time anyone's ever..." He waved his hand at his back, not able to bring his eyes back to Minho's.  
Oh. Ohh.  
"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I won't do anything you don't want-" Minho stuttered nervously, taking half a step back, eyes darting between Jinki's face and the rest of the room. Jinki caught his hand, cutting him off. "It's fine, it's just... New." His soft smile placated Minho's pounding heart and nerves, producing a small smile in return.  
He glanced at the small coffee table "beer?" Minho nodded and they both seated themselves on the sofa, grabbing a bottle each. As he went to drink Minho realized the bottle was still closed and he didn't have an opener. "Do you have a bottle ope-" Jinki had just popped his own bottle open using the lid of the small cookie jar which was sitting on the table. He reached out his hand to Minho's bottle "need a hand?" Minho handed the bottle over wordlessly, watching in awe as the older easily flipped off the lid with the small metallic cookie jar lid, the soft pop echoing in the silent room. He took back the now open bottle saying a "Thanks" before taking a swig and leaning back into the sofa.  
"That's quite a useful skill you've got there" he observed, Jinki leaning back beside him "I don't suppose you'd want a job at the bar? You wouldn't even have to do any serving, just sit there, looking gorgeous and pop open bottles with anything but a bottle opener" he smiled, chuckling. Jinki reddened, yet started chuckling too and soon they were both laughing softly in between sips of their beer.

As their mirth subsided jinki felt the need to hear more about this wonderful man on his sofa, who was, unfortunately, still somewhat a stranger, despite the long silent hours spent together at the bar. "So, I know about the bartending" he spoke up "Is there anything else that has caught your interest?" As Minho opened his mouth, he added "Besides me" a soft chuckle and a beer swig later Minho emitted a soft thoughtful hum. "I like photography" he looked down at the beer in his hand then up to meet the older's eyes. "I think life is beautiful and I enjoy capturing those moments where it shines" Minho's own eyes were shining as he spoke, leaving Jinki a little breathless.  
"How ‘bout you? Any other interests?"  
The long haired male smirked "besides you I presume?" He received a smirk in return. "I love medicine. being a doctor, it's what I worked half my life for. Only it didn't quite go as planned" he finished softly, swallowing the rising bitterness with another sip of beer.  
"But you are a doctor" the younger's voice was almost indignant "you're a doctor at the volunteer clinic, they wouldn't let just anyone do that job!" A shy smile blossomed on Jinki's lips, his heart moved by the innocent conviction in Minho's tone and demeanor. "I wish my parents were as understanding as you" he couldn't help reaching out his hand and wrapping it around the other's, giving a small thankful squeeze. Squeezing back, the taller male leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial whisper "I'm actually kind of glad it all worked out this way" Jinki looked up at him, startled "if it hadn't, you would've never come to my bar and we never would've met" he finished with a soft smirk, gaining a small pleasure from the pink tint Jinki's face gained at his words. He couldn't help but lean in a little more and place a chaste kiss on the glowing cheek. As he did so he caught sight of the clock hanging on the opposite wall and his heart sank a little. It was late.

Pulling back, he brought up their joined hands to his lips, leaving a soft peck on the top of the older's knuckles, before regretfully taking his leave. "I have to go, but can we do this again? Another date?" Although Jinki's mouth turned down and his eyes slightly darkened as he started speaking, they lit back up at the offer of a future meeting. "Yes! Of course!"  
"Oh, I almost forgot" with Jinki's quizzical gaze on him, Minho pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down a number, placing it on the coffee table. "I forgot to do this the first time" they had both forgotten, they smiled sheepishly at each other, then Minho stood up, copied by Jinki and they headed for the door.  
The young bartender slipped on his coat and shoes then stole a tiny brush of the lips from the other man. "Tonight was amazing, thank you" he whispered. He got pulled into an embrace and a pair of soft lips met his in response. "No, thank you" Jinki muttered, leaving only the slightest room to breathe between them. Minho placed another kiss on the shorter's lips then pulled away.  
"Next time" he took a step backwards towards the door, then another, his hands slowly slipping off Jinki's arms until they were no longer touching. He then found the door handle, swinging the door open behind him, not letting his eyes leave Jinki's. 'bye' he mouthed, then softly swung the door closed, hiding the sunshine which was Jinki and plunging himself into the silent darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)  
> Thank you for reading my story, I'm so sorry to those who had to wait so long for me to update >.<   
> The excuse: I started university this October and turns out it takes a lot of one's free time ^.^'   
>  Also had a bit of a writers block for a while (I am pretty sure I get my best ideas around 3-4 am and having to go to sleep at human hours for school means I haven't gotten any in a while). I had half this chapter written for quite some time but the second half just laughed in my face and refused to be written.
> 
> If there is anything you guys would like to see in this fic feel free to write to me and I will see if I can fit it in :)
> 
> Please comment *puppy eye* I'd love to know what you guys think <3
> 
>  
> 
> And have you seen Minho's MV??????  *_* it's so beautiful and amazing and moving and our baby has finally released a solo!!!!!! I'm so happy <3


End file.
